The Diaries of Another Pressured Teen
by Soccer Freak 101
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Carly Bolton is Troy Bolton's little sister who enters High School for her first year. But she's never had time to be herself because everyone pressures her. Even her parents. What happens when she does enter High School?


Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I have no idea where my Mom thinks she's going with this. She bought me some weirdo diary to write in. She says she thinks I'm lying to her. So what if I am? What difference will it make in her life or in my Dad's life or in Troy's life?_

_Do I sound a bit mad? Well, I'm way pressured. All my life I've been pressured. What, with Troy Captain of the Varsity basketball team and him and that Gabriella girl starring in the high school musical of last year._

_Dad? He's no help. All he does is talk about some amazing shot Troy did in some basketball game or practice._

_Yeah, I have been pressured my whole life._

_If that sounds bad enough, I'm going for my freshman year of high school this year. My Dad expects me to try out for the girls' basketball team. That's why he took the position of girls coach too. But what does it matter to me? The only reason I've ever played in CYBA basketball is because he signed me up without my permission._

_Troy wants me to try out for the fall musical. But, he knows I can't sing. So what does it matter to him if I don't make it? It just means that he has another lead in some musical._

_Truth? I just want to be myself. But, with my Dad and Troy and even my Mom pressuring me, I don't think I ever will be._

_Sincerely, Carly Bolton. _

As Carly entered the doors of her new school, she was nothing but nervous. Troy was with her part of the way but when Chad walked up, he left her alone to face this. Carly just did what anyone else would do: face it.

She walked to her locker. As she opened her locker, a girl walked up to her.

"Move," she said.

"Sorry?" Carly asked.

"I said, move!" the girl said.

"I'm sorry, but this is my locker." Carly said.

"And mine's right next to it. And I need to get to it before class starts. So move!"

The girl pushed Carly out of the way. Carly fell to the ground, all of her books falling out of her hands. She scrambled to pick them up. Afterwards, she closed her locker and left for her first period.

_Dear Diary,_

_My Mom is forcing me to write in you everyday after school. So, here I am, I guess. And Troy still hasn't made it home. Well, here's the story._

_Okay, first day of high school, it SUCKS! I have never had a worse day. No friends, no help, no nothing! I'm sick of high school already, and it's only been one day!_

_The teachers have all heard of Troy. So, when they called my name, this is what they all said:_

"_Carly Bolton? Troy Bolton's little sister? Oh, you must be so proud of your older brother! Captain of the varsity basketball team and starred in last years High School Musical! You are probably an athletic girl too, huh? Or maybe a singer?"_

_That Gabriella girl came home with Troy and me after school. Well, actually, Troy was walking her home._

"_So, what school did you go to before this school?" she asked._

"_Oh, she went to N.M. Middle School down the street," Troy didn't even let me answer._

"_Really? That's cool! Are any of your friends going to this high school?"_

"_I don't think she has any friends at this school," Troy said._

"_Have you made any yet?" Gabriella asked._

"_She hasn't," Troy said._

"_Troy, will you shut up! I don't recall her talking to you!" I shouted at Troy. And it was the first time, too. Troy looked shocked. The expression on his face – priceless!_

"_Did you just tell me to shut up?" Troy asked._

"_I don't know, you tell me. Did it sound like shut up to you?"_

"_Don't talk to me like that," Troy said._

"_Okay, seriously, just shut the heck up."_

"_That's it!" Troy had snapped and grabbed my hand. "Gabriella, can you go the rest of the way to your house? I need to talk to my sister."_

"_Um, sure, Troy." Gabriella said._

_Once Gabriella had left, Troy started on me._

"_Okay, what was all that about?" Troy asked._

"_Incase you're blind or deaf, she was talking to me, not you. And all you do is speak for me. Just so you know, I'm in my freshman year of high school, not my first year of preschool. I can speak for myself now."_

"_Yeah, because your thumbs not in your mouth."_

_I had snapped then. I punched him in the stomach and ran the rest of the way home. What do I care if I get grounded for it? _

_Uh oh, someone just knocked on my door. I think Troy made it home now. And I'm in huge trouble. Bye!_

Carly put her diary away and said, "Come in."

In walked her Mom. And she looked angry.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"All what about?" Carly asked.

"According to Troy, you punched him in the stomach," Mom said just as Dad walked by. Dad stopped and walked into Carly's room.

"You punched Troy in the guns?" he asked. "How dare you! He's the best player on our basketball team! You might have just ruined our chances!"

"I didn't punch him!" Carly said.

"He has a bruise there the size of New Mexico." Mom said.

"Well, I'm sorry. But he wouldn't let me talk at all. He answered all my questions for me, even though he didn't know half the answers!" Carly answered.

"That's no excuse. You are grounded!" Dad said. He walked out. Carly's Mom only looked at Carly and walked out.

The next day at school was no different than the first. Troy was giving Carly the silent treatment, but what did Carly care?

The same thing happened at Carly's locker. But, only one thing changed: instead of telling Carly to move first, she pushed her down to the floor immediately. Carly scrambled to get all of her books. She noticed a hand stretched out to her, holding some of her books.

"Are these yours?" she looked up at the face. It was a boy.

"Yes, thank you." Carly said, taking the books from the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Carly, Carly Bolton." Carly said. And her first thought was that he'd recognize her name because of her brother.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Jamie Lakes." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you too," Carly said. "You've probably heard of my older brother."

"Who, Troy? I don't care a thing about him. He's just some regular kid who seems to get a lot of stuff."

"You're the first person I've met who doesn't make some huge speech about how important Troy is."

"I don't need to; everyone already knows how important he is. But some of us, like me, don't really seem to care."

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a boy named Jamie Lakes today, and he doesn't seem to care! He doesn't care about Troy! He was the first person I have ever met that didn't make some huge speech about how important he is._

_Why can't everyone be like that? Why can't everyone just be like "Hey, I don't care." Why can't everyone just have no cares in their life? Why does life have to be like that? Why? Why? Why?_

_He came over after school. And my Mom freaked out! She thought that he was my boyfriend. I mean, hello, I just met him today._

_That's nothing to what my Dad did. He came, I told him I didn't want to try out for basketball, and he was all like "WHAT!" Jamie was staring the entire time.  
Why can't everyone just be themselves and not try to pretend to be someone else? Why can't everyone have no cares in their life?_

_Why can't everyone be like Jamie Lakes?_

"Hey, Carly?" Troy walked into Carly's room.

"Oh, we're on speaking terms again?" Carly asked.

"The school play is coming up. I need you to help me practice singing!"

"And I would do that…why?" Carly asked.

"Because you're my sister! And we have each other's backs, remember?" Troy said.

"I don't think I have your back, I think I have your stomach." I said.

Troy left, giving me a dirty look.

At school the next day, Mr. Locus, Carly's math teacher, handed Carly the lyrics to a song.

"Mr. Locus, I'm not trying out." Carly said.

"Actually, you are. We found out that it was you that broke into the principal's office." Mr. Locus said.

"What? I never did any of the sort." Carly clarified.

"Well, we found out you did. And you're trying out. Good luck." Mr. Locus said.

"But I can't sing!" Carly complained.

"Too bad," Mr. Locus said. "Now, today, we will be going over square roots…"

"Um, Mr. Locus, what is the play even about?" Carly interrupted. Mr. Locus sighed.

"It's about a girl with no mother and how she feels pressured by her father. Then, she meets a boy who changes her life from then on. Now, can we get on with the lesson?"

During free period, Carly dragged Jamie to the auditorium and explained everything. Jamie laughed.

"They thought that was you? No, that was Matt Rivers." Jamie said.

"They're making me try out because of it," Carly said.

"Well, then, just try out."

"I can't sing," Carly said.

"Carly Bolton!" Ms. Darbus called.

"Well, you're up first." Jamie said. Carly gave him a sarcastic smile and stood on the stage.

"Well?" Ms. Darbus asked. Carly took an inhale of breath and looked at all the people staring at her. Well, she couldn't see half of them because of the lights, but she could see Jamie. And she could sing in front of Jamie.

The piano started playing. Carly took another inhale of breath and looked at the lyrics. She read off of the sheet. And started singing.

"_I miss you_

_I miss your smile _

_And I still shed and tear every once and I while _

_Even though you're not here right now_

_You're still here somehow_

"_My heart will let go_

_I just want you to know_

_I miss you_

_The way you talked_

_And I'm not scared to say that I miss you a lot_

_Even though your not there_

_Your presence is in the air_

"_I know you're not coming back_

_Because we had all dressed in black_

_I miss you_

_I miss your style_

_And once you had gone I had run a whole mile_

_Even though I'm not the same_

_I'm still playing that old game_

"_Since you had to go_

_Here's something you should know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you."_

She had belted it out as smooth as silk. She could see Jamie's face staring at her, amazed. Everyone was speechless. Even Ms. Darbus. The lights had gone off and Carly could see Troy and Gabriella just staring up at her. And there were two blonde's that were staring at her too.

"I knew it, I did horrible!" Carly yelled. She ran off the stage, crying. She knew she didn't want to sing in front of everybody, but it had gone to her when everybody didn't stop staring. It had made her feel uncomfortable.

Carly didn't stop running until she had reached the front of the school, where Jamie had shown up and cut her off.

"What's the matter? You were great!" Jamie said.

"No, I was terrible. There's a difference." Carly said.

"There is a difference, and you did great."

"Shut up and move," Carly said.

"Is that anyway to treat your friend? You never told me you could sing!"

"Because I can't."

_Dear Diary,_

_Another terrible day at school. I was forced to try out for some bogus play and then no one would stop staring at me. So I ran off the stage and Jamie caught up to me, telling me I was great. I wouldn't listen until he said that Ms. Darbus or whatever her name is gave me a call back. And he had tried out too and got a callback. He said that we were also partnered to go for the main part._

_Bogus, huh?_

_Life is so stupid. They say that when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, but life's never given me lemons. So, I've never made lemonade. _

_Uh oh, Troy's at my door. Got to go!_

Troy entered Carly's room. Carly looked up at him.

"Whoa, you were…amazing today at school." Troy said.

"Save the acting, Troy. I don't want to talk to you right now." Carly said.

"Well, hey, I was just wondering if I could help you," Troy said.

"What? So now I'm not good enough and I need help? What is wrong with you, Troy? Get out!"

"Fine! What is it with girls, anyway?"

"Maybe we're all just having our period! Get out!"

"Fine," Troy said, getting out of Carly's room and slamming the door. Carly walked over to her window to look up at the blue sky. She started singing.

"To be myself

Was a favor never asked

To be myself

I would never last

"People say

That it's the best way

Just to be yourself everyday

"To be myself

With nothing to depend on

To be myself

I would most likely be gone

"Who would look for me?

It seems like there's no family

Why can't they just let it be?

I just want to be me

"To be myself

I was never asked to

To be myself

Is a hard job to do

"To be myself

Don't ask me again

But being myself

It would soon have to end."

"To be yourself

How would you live

To be yourself

People would give

"To be yourself

I'm asking you to do so

To be yourself

You won't have to go

"Just be yourself

Everyday

Just be yourself

You don't have to stay the same

"Listen to me

You do have your family

And they're asking you to be

Yourself

"Just be yourself

Let it all out

Just be yourself

Be without a doubt

"Just be yourself

Just do it for me

Just be yourself

And let yourself be."

Carly realized that her window had been open. She looked down to see Jamie who happened to join in her singing.

"Just be yourself, Carly. Do it for me," Jamie asked.

Carly pondered for a moment.

"Okay."


End file.
